


Sparty Strip Poker

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are hot for each other but too chicken to make a move. The Sparty Party have other ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparty Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o_rcrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/gifts).



> The tumblr maintenance challenge 2012!

"What the fuck are we doing this for again?"

Crixus was scowling, Gannicus was grinning like the Cheshire cat, Mira and Spartacus rolled their eyes in unison and Saxa passed another beer to Donar.

Naevia put her hand on Crixus' arm, like soothing a wild beast.

"Baby, those boys have been dancing around each other for weeks... months. They need a little push..."

"Or a great big fucking kick up the ass!" Saxa laughed and high fived Gannicus.

"Yeah, exactly. They won't be able to help themselves when they see how hot they both are..." Crixus scowled some more and Naevia kissed his cheek. "...no one is as hot as you baby. Let's just play some poker, take all their money and set them up at the same time! It'll be fun I promise."

"Fine. Agron won't have a penny by the time I'm done with him." Crixus grinned.

"Just as long as he's got something better than money at the end of the night I don't care. Come on let's set up the table, they'll be here any minute."

The group of friends shuffled around the apartment, moving chairs around the round dining table, putting bottles of beer, glasses and bowls of nibbles in the centre and digging out a pack of playing cards from the cupboard.

Naevia and Crixus' apartment was two storeys. Two large bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor and a spacious, open plan living/dining/kitchen area on the ground floor. It was perfect for parties and the rare occasion that they all had time to get together they always seemed to gather there.

"Ooh this will be them!" Mira sprang up off the sofa at a loud knock on the door. "I told Aggy to pick Nasir up on his way here."

The door was flung open and Mira had to bite her lip at the sight of the most coy, awkward looking pair of idiots she had ever seen. She was sure Agron was blushing.

"Hey boys!" She hugged them each in turn and dragged them into the warm before slamming the door.

"Do you have to do that every fucking time." Crixus raised an eyebrow at Mira.

"Sorry." Mira took Agron and Nasir's coats and threw them on the back of the sofa. "Right! Game time!" She bellowed, making sure everyone heard her.

"Jesus Mira give us chance to get in the door! Um, Nasir you want a beer? Ha.. um rhymes!" Agron blushed a little harder and started to walk to the kitchen. Not to hide his face from Nasir. No way was that the reason.

"Yes.. it rhymes. I mean... yeah a beer would be good. Thanks." Nasir followed Agron with his eyes as he went into the kitchen towards the fridge.

"Dude, beers are over here." Donar slapped Agron on the back and Agron knuckled his hair.

"Hey man, been a long time how ya doin?" Agron replied and slung an arm over Donar's shoulder and they strolled back into the dining area. 

"Not bad, still working which is more than your sorry ass can say. Still no acting jobs?" 

Nasir looked away when the two men passed him. He wasn't jealous. Not one bit.

"Nothing that I really want. I'll find something." Agron sighed and sat down at the table and Donar joined him. 

"Course you will man. You've got fucking talent."

"Enough with the mothers meeting boys. We here to play poker or what?" Gannicus chuckled and picked up the deck.

He sat on Agron's free side with the others taking their own seats at the table. The only seat free for Nasir was directly opposite Agron. Great.

"Okay, tonight we are in for a treat." Gannicus flicked his wrist and the cards shot from the pack, sliding across the table to each player. "We are playing. Strip. Poker." There was a gleam in his eyes as he punctuated each word.

"What the fuck! I don't fucking think so!" Agron yelled.

"Wuss." Crixus spoke but didn't look up from his cards.

"Come on baby, leave him alone. If he's got something to hide..." Naevia started, a little grin on her lips.

"Oh it is on." Agron interrupted, his jaw set with fierce determination. "Keep hold of your fucking pants Gaul."

Naevia winked at Agron and squeezed her boyfriend's hand under the table, proud he was playing the game.

"All ready to flash some flesh?" Gannicus looked happily around the table. "Then let's begin!"

***

The game started off normaly enough. Each player started off losing shoes, socks, jackets...

But soon enough, without Agron or Nasir being privy to the plan, each player started to target the big German and the little Syrian in turn. They lose more and more items of clothing.

"A belt counts Spartacus! Come on man!"

"Trousers Agron. Now! Hand them over!" Spartacus laughed and Agron groaned.

"Fuck! How is this happening?" Agron started to undo his favourite jeans, ripped at the knees. 

Donar nudged Saxa to look at Nasir. He was sitting in his chair, fingers gripping the table, his knuckles white. He was staring at Agron's hands dragging the metallic zipper down on his jeans. Agron tugged the denim down over his hips, slowly, slowly revealing a tight pair of black boxer briefs. 

Nasir darted up from his seat, mumbling something about more beer before heading away from Agron's unintentional strip tease and into the safety of the kitchen.

"There," Agron thrust the jeans at Spartacus and growled "fucking happy?"

Spartacus laughed loudly and threw his head back as Agron started to sit.

"Oh no you don't," Naevia prodded Agron's butt cheek "we need more beer and seeing as you are already up..." She swished her hands in the direction of the kitchen beckoning him to go. 

"Why do I come here? Fucking cheek!" Agron huffed, but chuckled as he strode over to the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey." Nasir stood wide eyed as a more than half naked Agron collided with a more than half naked Nasir.

Agron's eyes swept the length of his body. It was though he had only just realised that Nasir had been having as bad a time at poker as he was. Nasir had been more subtle about removing his clothes though and now he was looking up at Agron, eyeing him up, in just his navy cotton boxers.

"You erm... not having any luck huh? Like me." Agron licked his lips and his green eyes found Nasir's, deep brown and hazy with lust.

"I think we both just got lucky." Nasir laughed at his own cheesy line, but let his own eyes do their own sweep of Agron's firm, muscular body.

"Yeah," Agron laid a large hand on Nasir's bare chest and leaned in "I think you're right."

***

"Those two are taking their time with the booze. You think they got... distracted?" Spartacus put his arm around Mira.

She leaned over in the direction of the kitchen and roared with laughter. "Oh gods! I think they have finally got totally distracted! Look!"

The whole group turned in their seats. The kitchen was empty. 

"Oh fuck no!" Crixus bellowed and jumped out of his seat practically running to the bottom of the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Baby, what is it?" Naevia went to stand next to Crixus followed by the rest of the group.

Strewn on the stairs were two pairs of disguarded underwear. A black pair of boxer briefs and a navy pair of cotton boxers.

"AGRON! You'd better not be fucking Nasir on my bed! AGRON!" Crixus roared and the Sparty Party fell about in fits of hysterical laughter!


End file.
